warrior_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Side Characters
Classmates Trevor This handsome red-head is in constant awe of Harv. He’s one of the few students in class who can read and is very shy. He has a secret part time job and is more sensitive than Cliff. He is also very good at getting out of Chinese finger traps. He is 17 and his birthday is May 25th Cliff Trevor’s best friend, and something of a trouble maker. He doesn’t take well to criticism and is very good at making Trevor cry. He is also self conscious of his man boobs. He is 17 and his birthday is October 12th. School Faculty Clayton Clayton hates his job, but can’t quit because of the economic downturn and the little matter of The Headmaster owning his soul. Clayton teaches LOUDLY. He teaches all things brave and burly. He has a penchant for throwing axes at his students. He sleeps under his desk and lives off confiscated snacks. He teaches warrioring 101 and Finn is his least favorite student, while Harv is his favorite. The Headmaster The Headmaster floats and wears a cowl, but he is not death. He runs Warrior University for his amusement and to feed off the suffering of this students. If he has a soul it is amiable one. He likes to meddle more than usual in his student’s grades, minus-ing them for their looks, and adding or taking away grades just to cause some drama. He’s recently taken a liking for Finn, but dislikes Harv for no apparent reason. He lives off Coffee and the misery of others. Palace Residents Darren Darren is a Squire, he’s being taught how to be a knight by his father, who is currently a frog thanks to Leenan. Darren finds this whole thing really unfair and would like nothing more than to rid the whole town of witchery, Especially Leenan and Finn. he likes quail eggs, blackcurrant jam, hunting, sword practice, Sheil, and poetry. He dislikes Finn, Leenan, witchcraft, and poor people. He is 16 and his birthday is July 22nd Sheil Sheil is Darren’s best friend, he believes he’s the better looking of the duo. He likes loud noises, girls, and hanging out with Darren. He dislikes Perrik, Finn, and jokes about his hair. He is shown to be very loyal, naive and kind (when he wants to be). He is 16. Sir James Darren’s father, Sir James Radner of Cailburry, is a royal knight sworn to protect the crown. He wasn’t always a frog, but it is said that he one day said things that a man should not ought to say to Leenan and is now cursed forever. He’s on rocky grounds with his wife and can usually be seen sitting on Darren’s head, judging him. The Princess The king’s only daughter, the princess tries to squeeze as much fun from each day as possible. She’s attracted to danger. She can’t talk but likes to think that actions speak louder than words. She likes causing trouble, confectioneries, cherries, imports from Arabia, Turkish delight, the noises people make when you hit them, dragons, life, flowers, watching tournaments, hunting, Hevvin, and Finn. She dislikes Leenan, when Finn hits back, and squire boys. She is 12. The King His royal majesty requires the whole kingdom to gather in the main square at four O’clock to watch him dance. He is 38. The Queen The only non-crazy member of the royal family, The Queen pretty much runs everything but never asks for anything in return. She’s trying hard to teach her daughter to be a responsible future queen. She is 36. Perrik Perrik is a scribe at the palace. He claims to have connections everywhere and thinks that Darren’s kind of dumb. He’s an expert at recognizing heraldic shields, but no one cares. He is 15. Olf Olf is a stable boy at the palace, his mere presence makes all the horse go quiet. It’s rumored that he’s eaten one. Roland Father to four sons and an ex soldier, Roland now works as a blacksmith and spends all his time telling his sons historically inaccurate tales. Harv is his favorite. He is 48. Clover Harv's mom. She sometimes has trouble telling her kids apart from the goats but is a genuinely nice person. She also likes to bake. She is 40. Puck and Big Puck spends all of his free time breaking things, yelling at the top of his lungs, and chasing Big. His mother says he's full of energy, Rhodri thinks he's a sociopath and Harv just hopes he'll grow out of it. He is 8. Big eats whatever he can stuff into his mouth, his first word was "danger". He is 3.